memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Temporale Sprünge
Kes reist in der Zeit rückwärts und vorwärts, nachdem sie eine lebensverlängernde Behandlung erfahren hatte. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Kes erwacht als alte Frau in der Zukunft, ohne Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit, und erlebt anschließend mehrere Sprünge zurück in die Vergangenheit. Wie sie feststellt, ist Tom Paris in dieser Zukunft ihr Ehemann. Sie durchläuft ihr Leben rückwärts und durchlebt dadurch frühere Phasen. Sie lernt (aufgrund ihrer Erinnerungslücken) ihre Tochter und weitere Familienmitglieder der Zukunft neu kennen. Zusammen mit dem Doktor findet Kes heraus, dass sie ihr Lebens rückwärts durchläuft, und versucht der Crew von ihren Entwicklungen zu erzählen. Als die Crewmitglieder dies erfahren, wollen sie Kes helfen. Doch es bleibt ihnen nicht viel Zeit für ihre Rettung. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Ursache ein neues, medizinisches Verfahren ist. Das Ziel der Crew ist es nun, weitere Sprünge in die Vergangenheit zu verhindern. Das gestaltet sich als schwieriger als gedacht, denn Kes wird immer jünger... Langfassung Prolog Die Stimme des Doktors erklingt: die biotemporale Kammer aktivieren. Es leuchtet ein weißer Lichtblitz auf. Ein Junge fragt, ob sie wieder ganz gesund werden wird. Um die Kammer herum steht der Doktor, mit mehr Haaren als üblich, eine junge Frau und der Junge. Der Doktor schickt sie alle hinaus, um in Ruhe arbeiten zu können. Jedoch widerspricht eine junge Frau und stellt klar, dass sie bei ihrer Mutter bleibt. Der Doktor weist sie nun darauf hin, dass es sich um ein kompliziertes, medizinisches Verfahren handelt und er daher Ruhe und Frieden benötige. Tom Paris pflichtet ihm bei und bittet die Anderen, den Doktor seine Arbeit machen zu lassen. Dann verlassen bis auf den Doktor alle Personen die Krankenstation. Der Doktor geht einmal um das Biobett herum und meint, dass er dies der dort liegenden Person bereits früher hätte sagen sollen. Er erzählt derjenigen, die dort liegt, dass sie seine beste Freundin ist, die er je hatte. Dann lässt er die Aktivierung der biotemporalen Kammer vorbereiten. Und wieder erscheint der strahlend weiße Lichtblitz. Der Junge von vorher tritt an das Bett heran, er hat ein Geschenk dabei. Er spricht die alte Frau mit Großmutter Kes an. Er bringt ihr ein verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk, doch sie schläft. Bei der wiederholten Ansprache reagiert sie und wacht auf. Akt I: 2378 Der Junge berichtet, dass er ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk dabei hat und entschuldigt sich für die Verspätung, da er es richtig schön machen wollte. Sie kennt den jungen Mann nicht. Er stellt sich vor als ihr Enkel Andrew, doch sie weiß immer noch nicht wer er ist. Andrew ruft nach dem Doktor, der sich nun van Gogh nennt. Dieser tritt mit dem Tricorder zu ihr und erkundigt sich nach ihrem befinden. Kes fragt nun, in was für einem Raum sie sich befindet. Auch den Doktor erkennt sie anfangs nicht, aber er kommt ihr bekannt vor. Da sieht der Doktor sie an. Er fragt sie nun nach seinem Namen. Sie kann sich nur erinnern, dass er sie als seine beste Freundin bezeichnet hat. Doch daran kann er sich nicht wirklich erinnern. Er will nun wissen an was sie sich erinnern kann. Sie erinnert sich an einige Leute um sich und dass sie in einer biotemporalen Kammer lag und dass diese aktiviert wurde, aber das ist schon alles. Doch der Doktor meint, dass diese Kammer bis jetzt noch nicht existiert, sie hätten nur darüber gesprochen. Andrew wird weggeschickt, um die Familie zu holen. Da tritt Chakotay ein und hält ihn auf. Er will wissen, warum er es so eilig hat, doch er sagt zum Captain er habe einen Auftrag. Der Doktor informiert den Captain über Kes und ihr Morilogium und auch über die Fortschritte an der biotemporalen Kammer. Ihre Amnesie sei nun fast vollständig. Möglicherweise handelt es sich um eine Form der Senilität. Chakotay spricht an, dass sie vor einigen Wochen noch einen mikrochirurgischen Eingriff an seinem Ellbogen durchführte, worauf der Doktor erwidert, dass sie da noche ine gesunde, junge Frau war. Der Doktor antwortet, dass dieses Morilogium ganz plötzlich begann und rapide fortschreitet. Nun erkundigt sich Chakotay, nach den Fortschirtten bei der biotemporalen Kammer. Er meint, dass esein absolut revolutionäres Verfahren ist, aber er nicht weiß, ob es gelingen wird. Unter normalen Umständen würde er umfangreiche Tests machen, doch sie verlieren Kes zu schnell. Wenn sie es jetzt nicht versuchen, wird sie sterben. Mit der Kammer könnte sie vielleicht noch ein Jahr leben. Da er die Zustimmung der Familie hat, lässt Chakotay den Doktor beginnen. Da gibt Kes plötzlich an, dass ihr sehr kalt ist. Ihre Körpertemperatur ist um zwei Grad gesunken. Chakotay erkundigt sich, was dies bedeutet, doch der Doktor kann dies nicht erklären. Er erkennt, dass sich ihre Zellen in einem Zustand des biotemporalen Flusses befinden, begreift aber nicht, wie das passieren konnte, bevor er sie in die Kammer gelegt hat. Und wieder der strahlend weiße Lichtblitz. thumb|Linnis und Andrew in Kes Quartier Kes wacht in einem Bett auf und schreckt hoch, sie steht auf und sieht ein Foto von sich und einem kleinen Jungen. Sie sieht sich im Spiegel und ist erschrocken. Sie hört aus dem Nebenraum Stimmen und geht hinüber, dort sieht sie Andrew und eine junge Frau. Andrew bittet sie, nicht herüberzusehen, da er sie mit dem Geschenk überraschen will. Die junge Frau bietet ihr einen Tee an. Kes möchte wissen, wo sie ist. Die Frau meint, dass sie in ihrem Quartier auf der „Voyager“ ist. Sie hat keine Ahnung wer die junge Frau ist und was die Voyager ist. Sie kennt nur Andrew, der gerade an ihrem Geschenk arbeitet, und von ihm möchte sie wissen was los ist, doch er ist irritiert. Andrew wird geschickt, um seinen Vater Harry Kim und seinen Großvater Tom Paris zu holen. Die junge Frau will Kes auf die Krankenstation bringen. Da gibt diese an, vor wenigen Minuten dort gewesen zu sein. Die junge Frau fragt erstaunt nach, doch das kann nicht sein, denn sie war seit einer Woche nicht mehr dort - seit dem Zeitpunkt, als sie ihre Arbeit dort beendet hat. Sie fragt nun, was sie dort gearbeitet hat. Die Frau erklärt, dass sie eine der Schiffsärzte war und sie dort gemeinsam gearbeitet haben. Nun möchte Kes wissen, wer die junge Frau eigentlich ist. Sie stellt sich als Linnis vor – ihre Tochter. Sie machen sich auf den Weg in Richtung Krankenstation. Sie erzählt Linnis alles, was sie erlebt hat, wie die Leute, die um sie herum standen. Dann schickte der Doktor alle raus und aktivierte die biotemporale Kammer. Aber laut Linnis ist nichts von dem passiert. Tatsächlich arbeite der Doktor an der biotemporalen Kammer, welche aber noch nicht fertiggestellt ist. Kes fährt nun fort, dass der Junge Andrew neben ihr stand und ihr ein Geschenk überreichen wollte. Linnis meint, dass er das Geschenk aber noch nicht fertiggestellt hat. Kes ist etwas verwirrt und besteht darauf, dass sie in ihrem Quartier waren und sie das Geschenk erhielt. Doch Linnis bringt die Möglichkeit ein, dass Kes nur geträumt habe. Diese kann es allerdings nicht glauben. Linnis versucht sie zu beruhigen, da sie momentan etwas verwirrt sei und bittet sie ihr auf die Krankenstation zu folgen. Der Doktor untersucht sie und stellt fest, dass das Morilogium eingesetzt hat. Sie hat bereits mehr als 98 % ihrer Gedächtnisengramme verloren. Linnis erklärt ihr, dass das Morilogium die letzte Lebensphase der Ocampa ist. Tom – ihr Ehemann - tritt herein, doch auch diesen erkennt sie nicht. Der Doktor nimmt Paris bei seite und meint, dass sie Kes verlieren. Er meint, dass es Wochen dauert. Sie diskutieren die biotemporale Kammer, mit der er ihre Zellen in einen früheren Zustand des entropischen Zerfalls zurückversetzen können.. Tom ist dafür zu versuchen, das Leben von Kes zu verlängern, Linnis ist dagegen, da es sich nicht um ein getestetes Verfahren handelt, sondern um ein radikales Experiment. Kim pflichtet Paris bei, da er bei Linnis genauso handeln würde. Da tritt Kes auf, sie will wissen, was hier los ist und warum ihre Erinnerungen so anders sind. Sie meint, dass dies nicht erklärt, wie sie denken kann, dass sie durch die Zeit springt. Der Doktor bringt sie zum Biobett, während Andrew an die Anwesenden appelliert ihr zuzuhören. Und plötzlich wird ihr wieder kalt – die Temperatur ist um 2,7 Grad gesunken. Und wieder der strahlend weiße Lichtblitz. Kes springt mitten in die Feier zu ihrem neunten Geburtstag. Neelix hat eine große Torte aus jimbalianischen Fondant gebacken. Paris beglückwünscht sie und Neelix fordert sie auf, sich etwas zu wünschen. Akt II: Neelix meint zu Tuvok, dass er einen solchen Kuchen nicht mehr gebacken hat, seit er Sicherheitsoffizier geworden ist. Darauf erwidert Tuvok ironisch, dass er auf sein Offizierspatent verzichten und an den Ort seiner früheren Triumphe zurückkehren könnte. Neelix erwidert, dass er eines Tages auch darüber lachen werde. Inzwischen schneidet er ein Stück vom Kuchen ab und reicht den Teller damit Kes. Er meint, dass es zwar eine Kalorienbombe sei, aber es sich auch um einen besonderen Anlass handele. Andrew geht auf sie zu und entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er kein Geschenk habe. Er meint, dass er ihr etwas ganz besonders basteln wollte, aber konnte damit noch nicht anfangen, weil er mit seinen Schularbeiten so beschäftigt war. Sie will ihm einige Fragen stellen und fragt, wo er vor der Feier war. Er antwortet, dass er beim Physikunterricht im Maschinenraum war. Sie erkundigt sich, ob er direkt hierher kam. Jedoch antwortet er, dass er sie abgeholt hat. Doch er wird unterbrochen. Der Doktor meint, dass sie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung nicht älter war, als Andrew jetzt. Sie spricht mit dem Doktor und erzählt ihm davon, dass sie beinahe alle ihre Erinnerungen verloren hat und die vorhanden Erinnerungen nicht mit denen der Anderen übereinstimmen. Sie bewege sich plötzlich hin zu einem anderen Ort. Sie war mit ihm und ihrer Tochter auf der Krankenstation. Dann war sie in ihrem Quartier und erschien plötzlich hier. Der Doktor vermutet einen Traum. Doch sie war sicher, immer wach gewesen zu sein. Allerdings habe niemand die Vorfälle so in Erinnerung, wie sie. Sie unterhalten sich weiter und Kes spricht von der biotemporalen Kammer. Doch laut dem Doktor ist es ihr unmöglich davon zu wissen, denn er wollte ihr erst heute davon erzählen – als Geburtstageschenk sozusagen. Er kann jedoch nicht erklären, wieso sie davon jetzt weiß. Er nimmt sie mit auf die Krankenstation und untersucht sie. Er meint, dass sie 95 % ihrer Erinnerungsengramme verloren hat. Paris’ Frage, ob dies typisch für das Moriloguum sei, kann er mangels Vergleichsbasis nicht beantworten. Paris will ihr helfen. Kes berichtet, dass Andrew sich erst verspätet das Geschnek übergab, dann daran arbeitet und nun sich entschuldigt. Es wird klar, dass ihre Erinnerungen in der falschen Reihenfolge ablaufen. Es wird ein Zeitparadoxon vermutet oder auch eine Präkognition und Telekinese. Der Doktor meint, dass einige Spezies, wie die Yattho aus dem Beta-Quadranten dafür bekannt sind, Ereignisse korrekt vorherzusagen. Chakotay lässt eine Untersuchung beginnen. Kes will selbst auch mithelfen, worauf sie Chakotay fragt, wie sie helfen wolle. Darauf erklärt sie, dass sie ihre medizinischen Daten ansehen will. Der Doktor kommentiert, dass sie ihre Erinnerungen verloren haben mag, aber nicht ihre Entschlossenheit. Am Abend kommt Paris in sein Quartier und fragt Kes, wie es ihr geht. Sie meint, dass sie ein erfülltes Leben hatte und fragt nun nach seinem Tag. Paris antwortet, dass sie jeden temporalen Scan ausprobiert haben, den Kim kennt. Jedoch haben sie nichts gefunden, was ihren Zustand erklären könnte. Paris nimmt ein PADD in die Hand und erkennt, dass es von ihrer ersten körpoerlichen Untersuchung handelt. Er erinnert sich, dass er sofort ein Auge auf sie geworfen hatte, als sie an Bord kam. Jedoch wurde Neelix sofort eifersüchtig. Dann zeigt er ihr ein PADD von der Geburt ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter Linnis. Sie hörten den Herzschlag, was er phantastisch fand. Kes hat in den Akten eine radioaktive Verseuchung gefunden. Tom erinnert sich, dass es im Jahr der Hölle gewesen sein muss, als sie von den Krenim angegriffen wurden. Der Doktor fiel monatelang aus. In diesem Jahr starben auch B'Elanna Torres, Joe Carey und Kathryn Janeway. Mit dem Namen B’Elanna kann Kes nichts anfangen und Tom entschuldigt sich, dass er ständig vergisst, dass sie sich nicht an jemanden zu erinnern vermag. Dann führt er aus, dass B’Elanna für ihn eine ganz besondere Person war. Als sie tot war, wollte er ihr am liebsten folgen, doch Kes half ihm über den Verlust von B'Elanna hinweg und dabei entwickelte sich ihre Beziehung. Er streckt seine Hand aus und Kes weicht zurück. Seine Entschuldigung weist sie zurück, da er nichts falsch gemacht habe. Er meint, dass er genügen Gefühle für sie beide habe, doch Kes meint, dass sie wieder welche entwickeln kann. Kes führt die Unterhaltung zu der Verseuchung zurück und sie kommen darauf, dass damals Torpedos mit Chronitonenstrahlung einschlugen, die in temporalem Fluss waren. Tom will dies gleich dem Doktor melden, das könnte eine Spur sein. Sie gehen durch den Gang und Kes schlägt schon einen Scan vor. Und wieder der strahlend weiße Lichtblitz. thumb|Kes mit ihrem Enkel Kes sitzt mit einem Baby im Arm auf dem Sofa und wird von Harry fotografiert. Sie erkennt das Bild, das sie vor kurzen auf ihrem Quartier angeschaut hat. Kim fragt nach ihrer Meinung über das Foto und dann Paris, wie es sich anfühle Großvater zu sein. Paris antwortet darauf, dass es ein besseres Gefühl sei, als Kim zum Schwiegersohn zu haben. Dann erkundigt sich Kes nach dem Tag. Kim antwortet, dass es Sternzeit 56947 ist. Sie macht sich sofort mit Tom auf den Weg zum Doktor und erzählt von ihren Erfahrungen. Sie hat bereits fünf Sprünge gemacht. Der Doktor fragt nach einem Muster für diese Sprünge. Kes antwortet, dass sie keines erkennen kann. Die Sprünge erstrecken sich einmal über mehrere Wochen und nun aber um ein halbes Jahr. Sie meint, dass sie nach ihrer Ankunft einige Zeit in Gleichzeitigkeit zu leben scheint, ehe sie weiterspringt, ehe sie ihren Zustand erklären kann. Er diagnostiziert eine Chronotonüberflutung in ihren Zellen. Der Doktor meint, dass Kes, wie die Anderen vor drei Jahren verstrahlt wurde. Der Doktor antwortet, dass sich die Chronitonen in Kes, aber reaktiviert haben. Paris fragt wieso. Kes und der Doktor erkennen, dass es an der biotemporalen Kammer liegen muss. Der Doktor erklärt Paris, dass seine Frau eine Reise rückwärts durch die Zeit macht. Sie erklärt den Führungsoffizieren was geschehen ist: Sie scheint ihm Augenblick ihres Todes ohne jeder Erinnerung geboren zu werden. Seither hat sie ihr Leben rückwärts gelebt und ist immer wieder in frühere Abschnitte ihres Lebens gesprungen. Dabei ist ihre Vergangenheit zu Kes’ Zukunft geworden. Ihre Vergangenheit ist die Zukunft der Voyager. Der Doktor erklärt, dass sein brillanter Versucht, Kes’ Lebensspanne zu verlängern, dieses Problem verursachen wird. Es gibt eine Möglichkeit Kes wieder in die Gleichzeitigkeit zu bekommen, mit der genauen Phasenvarianz des Torpedos, könnten sie die Chronitonenvarianz beseitigen. Tuvok meint, dass die taktischen Sensoren zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht funktionierten. Paris fragt, was passiert, wenn sie in eine Zeit zurückspringt, wo niemand auf der „Voyager“ sie kennt. Jedoch erklärt der Doktor, dass es noch schlimmer kommen könnte und sie in eine Zeit springen könnte, in der sie nicht existiert hat. Akt III: Linnis sucht nach einer Lösung im Labor. Sie versucht einen hyperthalamischen Scan durchzuführen. Sie hat die Theorie, dass sich ihre Veränderung der Körpertemperatur direkt auswirken könnte. Kes lobt ihre medizinischen Fähigkeiten und Linnis meint, dass sie einen guten Lehrer hatte. Kes ist sich sicher, dass Dr. van Gogh dies war, doch Linnis meint, dass sie von ihrer Mutter mehr gelernt habe. Kes entschuldigt sich dafür, dass ihre Arbeit sie von ihrem Baby abhält. Jedoch antwortet Linnis, dass sie sich in Gegenwart des Babies immer etwas unbeholfen fühlt. Kim singt ihm immer etwas vor und spielt mit ihm, aber sie kann offenbar viel besser mit einem Molekularscanner umgehen, als mit einer Windel. Da werden sie vom Doktor unterbrochen, der gerade die Krankenstation betritt. Er meint, dass er den nächsten Sprung verhindern kann. Er hat dazu ein Eindämmungsfeld entwickelt und bittet sie auf die Krankenstation. Bevor sie gehen, meint Kes noch zu ihrer Tochter, dass sie weiß, dass sie eine gute Mutter ist, da Andrew ein wundervolles Kind wird. Der Doktor entwickelt ein Kraftfeld, das die Sprünge verhindern soll. Während er auf der Krankenstation daran arbeitet, kommt Paris zu Besuch und sie unterhalten sich. Als sie den Namen van Gogh erwähnt, meint Paris, dass er dachte, er hätte sich für den Namen Mozart entschieden. Dazu meint der Doktor, dass sein Interesse an den großen Figuren der Geschichte, wohl ein anhaltender Prozess sei. Paris bittet darum, in das Kraftfeld gelassen zu werden, was der Doktor jedoch nicht für ratsam hält. Daher beginnen sie ihre Unterhaltung durch das Kraftfeld hindurch. Paris erzählt ihr von ihrem Hochzeitsempfang. Harry war sein Trauzeuge und wurde dabei so nervös, dass er den Champagner als er einen Toast ausbringen wollte, über seinen Ausgehanzug schüttete. Paris meint, dass er an diesem Tag dachte, es wäre der glücklichste Tag in seinem Leben. Jedoch wurde es von Tag zu Tag besser. Da kommt auch Linnis hinzu und meint, dass sie vielleicht etwas entdeckt hat. Sie will gerade über die Auswirkungen der Chronitonen auf andere Crewmitglieder berichten, als ein Alarm beginnt. Kes’ Körpertempeatur sinkt wieder und der Doktor behandelt sie. Allmählich verlieren sie die Feldeindämmung, weshalb der Doktor die Feldamplitude verstärken lässt. Paris spricht eindringlich zu Kes. Auch als der Doktor die Feldpolarisation auf Maximum stellen lässt, ändert sich nichts. Paris und Kes strecken ihre Hände aus. Doch der strahlend weiße Lichtblitz erscheint. Das Kraftfeld wirkt nicht und Kes springt wieder in der Zeit nach vorne. thumb|Die neugeborenen Linnis Kes bekommt gerade ihr Kind. Sie ist in einem Shuttle. Paris steht hinter ihr und meldet, dass sich der Sack öffnet. Sie fragt, was wohl passiert. Paris erklärt, dass sie gerade das Baby bekommt. Sie meint, dass sie mit dem Doktor reden muss. Dies sieht Paris genauso und erinnert sie daran, dass er dagegen war, dass sie auf diese Versorgungsmission mitkommt. Paris kann inzwischen die Zehen des Kindes sehen und Kes drückt es heraus. Dann reicht er das Mädchen ihr und wickelt es in eine Decke. Sie finden es wunderschön. Sie versucht Tom die Lage zu erklären, doch die Voyager wird gerade angegriffen und ein Alarm ertönt. Das Shuttle kehrt daher zum Schiff zurück. Das Schiff ist verwüstet. Neelix empfängt die beiden ander Tür der Shuttlerampe und beglückwünscht sie. Jedoch meint Paris, dass sie die Feier wohl noch verschieben müssen. Neelix will Kes und das Baby ins Kasino bringen. Paris hat unterdessen von Chakotay den Befehl bekommen, sich zur Waffenphalanx zu begeben und die Zielerfassungsscanner auf eine parametrische Frequenz modulieren. Dadurch will er die Chrontontorpedos außer Gefecht setzen, ehe sie abgefeuert werden. Kes erknennt, dass es sich um die Krenim im Jahr der Hölle handelt. Paris fragt, wann er ihr davon erzählte. Da wird das Schiff erneut getroffen und Paris gibt das Baby Neelix und entschuldigt sich, da er zur Waffenphalanx muss. Sie berichtet Neelix davon. Im Kasino wurde ein provisorisches Lazarett eingerichtet und Paris setzt sich zu Kes, die Linnis auf dem Arm hält. Er erkundigt sich nach ihrem Befinden und sie meint, dass es ihr gut geht. Chakotay fragt nach ihrer Geschichte und Kes erzählt, dass sie das letzte Mal kurz davor waren, eine Lösung zu finden. Als sie den Doktor erwähnt, sind Chakotay und Paris erleichtert, dass sie ihn eines Tages wieder aktivieren können. Kes meint, dass sie die genaue temporale Varianz der Chronitontorpedos bestimmen müssen. Dadurch, dass das Schiff so stark beschädigt ist, können sie Kes jedoch nicht helfen. Der Hauptcomputer ist vor Wochen ausgefallen, selbst wenn die Sensorenlogbücher diese Informationen enthalten, können sie nicht darauf zugreifen. Kes will etwas reparieren, jedoch meint Chakotay, dass die Lebenserhaltung nur auf drei Decks funktioniert und die verbleibende Energie mussten sie für die Zerstörung der Krenimtorpedos umleiten. Sie haben keine Energie und Paris, will etwas dagegen tun. Wieder ist ihr kalt und wieder der strahlend weiße Lichtblitz. Sie ist auf dem Holodeck und geht zu Tom Paris, da sie mit ihm reden muss. B'Elanna ist noch am Leben und kommt zu den beiden. Sie entschuldigt sich für die Verspätung und sie treffen sich. Kes meint erstaunt, dass sie B’ELanna sein muss, was Torres auch bestätigt. Als Paris nahcfragt, ob etwas nicht stimmt, bestätigt Kes dies. Da wird das Schiff ersch üttert und Captain Janeway befiehlt alle Offiziere auf die Kampfstationen. Der erste Angriff der Krenim beginnt. Chakotay fragt, wer die Angreifer sind, als Paris und Kes auf die Brücke kommen. Janeway fragt, wie sie die Schilde verstärken können. Kes gibt der Voyager die Informationen, die sie aus den Epochen vorher gesammelt hat, weiter. Kurz darauf sterben B'Elanna und Janeway bei der Explosion einer Konsole. Akt IV: 2372-wieder in temporaler Gleichzeitigkeit Paris nimmt Torres Kopf in die Hände und ruft ihren Namen. Kim meldet dann einen Hüllenbruch auf Deck 7 und ein Versagen der Lebenserhaltung. Chakotay lässt das Deck daher evakuieren. Tuvok meldet in diesem Augenblick, dass die Krenim den Abschuss eines Torpedosvorbereiten. Er meint auch, dass sie einen weiteren Treffer nicht überstehen werden. Chakotay fragt, ob Kes etwas über die Angreifer weiß. Sie meint, dass es etwas mit dem Remodulieren der Zeilerfassungsscanner zu tun hat. Kim bestätigt dies und Tuvok beginnt mit den Modifikationen. Paris fliegt sie in Position und Chakotay lässt feuern. Daraufhin wird das Krenimschiff vernichtet. Im zum Lazarett umfunktionierten Kasino verlangt Chakotay einen bericht von Kim. Dieser meldet, dass sie mit Janeway und B’Elanna elf Leute verloren haben. Außerdem sind die Steuerbordschildgeneratoren und der Warpantrieb ausgefallen. Die Energie auf den Decks 4 bis 11 ist völlig ausgefallen. Chakotay befiehlt ihm, die Energie auf Deck 5 wiederherzustellen, da sie die Krankenstation wieder benötigen. Dann wendet er sich zu Kes, die ihm zuvorkommt und meint, dass ihr Zustand keine Priorität hat. Anschließend geht Chakotay zu Paris und lässt ihn die Leute behandeln. Wenn alles vorbei ist, werden sie Zeit zum Trauern haben. Dann verlässt er das Kasino. Kes versucht Tom zu trösten. Sie meint, dass es ihm wieder gut gehen wird. Er meint, dass er wnünschte, er könnte ihr glauben. Dies bestätigt ihm Kes. Neelix meldet einen undichten Chronotontorpedo, der in einer Jefferies-Röhre liegt. Kes scannt sich selbst und meint, dass sie infiziert ist. Neelix teilt ihm mit, dass sie auf Deck 11 in Sektion 2 ist. Sie will dorthin gehen, doch neelix wendet ein, dass sie geröstet werden wird. Kes ignoriert dies jedoch und lässt ihm Tom helfen. Dann klettert sie slbst in die Jeffriesröhre. Mit dem manuellen Auslöser öffnet sie eine Tür und kriecht in die Jeffriesröhre, in der das Torpedofragment steckt.Dann öffnet sie ihren Tricorder und kriecht noch näher, um klare Daten zu erhalten. Kes gelingt es die genaue Phasenvarianz des Torpedos mit 1,47 Mikrosekunden festzustellen, bevor sie einen weiteren Zeitsprung macht. thumb|Endlich in der biotemporalen Kammer thumb|Der Wendepunkt Kes ist auf der Krankenstation. Der Doktor hat wieder seine Glatze. Auf dessen verdutzte Nachfrage, erklärt sie, dass nur die Phasenvarianz wichtig ist. Kes erzählt den Führungsoffizieren, wenig später im Konferenzraum was sie erlebt hat und wie die Reise durch die Zeit begonnen hat. Der Doktor rekapituliert, dass sie in elf Monaten einer Chronitonverseuchung ausgesetzt. Durch eine Impfung werden sie geheilt, doch durch die biotemporale Kammer wird dann Kes’ Zeitreise ausgelöst. Da Kes die genaue Phasenvarianz kennt, ist es möglich sie einem exakt modulierten Antichronitonpartikeln auszusetzen, wodurch ihr System gereinigt wird und sie wieder in die temporale Gleichzeitigkeit zu bringen. Sie machen sich sofort auf den Weg in die Krankenstation. Zuvor gibt Kes Captain Janeway aber noch den Rat sich von den Krenim fern zu halten, deren Raum sie in sehcs Wochen erreichen werden. Die Behandlung beginnt und sie scheint erfolgreich zu verlaufen. Die Chronotonen bauen sich ab. Der Doktor meldet, dass Puls und das Strahlungsniveau normal sind. Torres modifiziert die Feldspannung und der Doktor initiiert den Antichronitonausstoß 10 MEVs. Da steigt Kes’ Körpertemperatur und die Chronitonenzahl beginnt zu sinken. Torres erhöht die Feldstärke und der Doktor initiiert den nächsten Ausstoß. Die Strahlungswerte sinken konitnuierlich. Doch Kes beginnt wieder zu frieren und der weiße Lichtblitz erscheint. Kes findet sich wieder im Jahre 2371 zu dem Zeitpunkt als sie und Neelix auf der Voyager anheuern. Neelix ist gerade dabei Janeway die Vorzüge seiner Kochkünste zu schildern, als Kes erklärt, wo sie sich befindet. Kes spricht mit dem Captain und erklärt ihr, dass sie sich rückwärts in der Zeit bewegt. Sie meint, dass sie ihr Chronitonniveau senken müssen und dazu müsse sie in die biotemporale Kammer. Neelix meint, dass er dies nicht vorausgeahnt habe und beschwichtigt Kes. Doch Janeway will sich ihre Geschichte, anhören. Doch bevor sie es erklären kann, springt sie wieder. Nun ist sie auf Ocampa in einem Garten. Ein Mann kommt auf sie zu und will sie zum Abendessen abholen. Akt V: Doch Kes kennt diesen Mann nicht und fragt, wer er ist. Es ist ihr Vater Benaren und meint, dass ihre Mutter es nicht mag, wenn sie sich verspäten. Sie versucht ihm zu erklären, was los ist. Sie appelliert an ih, ihr zu glauben. Sie berichtet, dass sie auf einem Raumschiff war. Benaren hält dies alles für einen Spaß und fragt, ob sie nicht mehr davon träume, die Oberfläche zu erreichen. Sie berichtet, dass sie an die Oberfläche gelangen wird und die Crew sie vor den Kazon retten wird. Er meint, dass er es nach dem Essen erzählen soll. Und wieder springt Kes, und zwar zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Geburt. Martis gebieht das Mädchen und gibt ihm den Namen Kes. Dann springt sie gleich weiter in das Stadium der ersten Eizelle und im Zeitpunkt der Zeugung bewegt sich alles wieder in die richtige Richtung. Nochmal sieht sie sich auf die Welt kommen und dann springt sie zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem die Behandlung begonnen hat. Sie sieht über sich den Doktor, der die Absinkung des Strahlungsniveaus meldet, ihre Körpertemperatur steigt und die Strahlung endet. Dann fragt Kes, wie alt sie ist und welcher Tag ist. Sie ist drei Jahre und zwei Monate alt und wieder in temporaler Gleichzeitigkeit. Auf dem Holodeck wird dieser Erfolg gefeiert. Neelix freut sich, dass er Sicherheitsoffizier der Sternenflotte wird. Aber Tuvok dämpft seine Freude, denn durch die Zeitsprünge von Kes wurde die Zukunft verändert. Neelix lässt sich davon die Freude nicht nehmen und meint, dass er vielleicht ja auch Chef der Sicherheit werde. Alle wollen von Kes wissen, was sie erlebt hat und was sie über die Zukunft weiß. Kim fragt, ob sie sich an alles erinnert, worauf Kes meint, dass sie nicht vergessen hat, dass er ihr noch eine Replikatorration schuldet, die er sich letzten Monat lieh. Kimm meint scherzhaft, dass er es nicht vergessen hat. Der Doktor fragt, welche bahnbrechende medizinischen Erkenntnisse er gewinnen wird. Doch sie ist vorsichtig, denn es war nur eine Möglichkeit der Zukunft. Torres bohrt jedoch nach und Paris ist auch neugierig. Chakotay mahnt jedoch zur Vorscht, könnte Paris doch erfahren, dass er die Voyager vielleicht verlässt, um in ein Kloster zu gehen. Kim fügt hinzu, dass er sich sicher wird, dass Paris heiraten und eine Familie gründen wird. Kes verrät jedoch nichts weiter. Auch Tom meint, eigentlich möchte er gar nichts wissen, denn es muss noch einige Geheimnisse geben. Tuvok meint nur, es wäre sinnvoll einen Bericht über die Krenim zu haben. Kes will sich sofort an die Arbeit machen, was Janeway vorerst ablehnt. Kes beginnt sofort damit, denn sie hat gelernt, dass es keine Zeit wie die Gegenwart gibt. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Erste Erwähnung der Krenim und Andeutungen auf die Geschehnisse des Zweiteilers . Allerdings wird nach diesen Ereignissen die ursprüngliche Zeitlinie wieder hergestellt und es dürfte keine Erinnerungen und Verluste geben. Tatsächlich erinnert sich die Crew in der Doppelfolge nicht an die Krenim und vor allem nicht an die Chronotontorpedos und ihre Phasenvarianz. * Nach dem Jahr der Hölle, in dem viele wichtige Besatzungsmitglieder ums Leben kommen, werden einige Führungsoffiziere befördet, Chakotay ersetzt Kathryn Janeway als Kommandant im Rang eines Captains, Tom Paris erhält den Rang eines Lieutenant Commanders und Harry Kim den Rang eines Lieutenants, Neelix macht seinen bereits in gefassten Plan wahr und wird Sicherheitsoffizier im Rang eines Fähnrichs. Neben diesen im tatsächlichen Zeitlinienverlauf nicht zustandegekommenen Beförderungen wählt der Doktor sich einen Namen, „Dr. van Gogh“, und erhält dichtes Haupthaar. * Kes erinnert sich an das Jahr der Hölle, was ein Ereignis ist, an denen sie später nicht beteiligt ist, sondern Seven of Nine. Produktionsnotizen Spezialeffekte thumb|Die Titeleinblendung der Episode. Die Aufnahmen des Tricorders in Kes' Hand waren computergeneriert. Wenn Seven of Nine in zur gleichen Zeit den Tricorder in der Hand hält, wird es eine Realaufnahme sein. Die Methode, Gliedmaßen für die Kamera nachzubilden, wird jedoch in bei Roxann Dawson noch einmal angewandt. Maske & Kostüme Aufgrund einer bei Jennifer Lien aufgetretenen Allergie gegen das Make Up von Kes' Ohren, trägt Kes von dieser Episode an lange Haare, damit die Ohren nicht mehr gesehen werden können und sich das Make Up somit erübrigt. Der Doktor trägt während der Geburtstagsfeier von Kes im Kasino seinen mobilen Emitter nicht. Filmfehler Kes hat bei ihrer Geburt menschliche Ohrmuscheln. Synchronisationsfehler Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Before and After (episode) es:Before and After fr:Before and After (épisode) nl:Before and After Temporale Spruenge